


No era un fin de juego

by hopxfully



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Post-Endgame
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Había una única cosa que haría a Steve Rogers rendirse: Bucky.Pero había una única cosa -una única persona- que le había enseñado que quienes menos corazón parecen tener son los que más amor esconden, y el mayor ejemplo de ello era Tony Stark.





	No era un fin de juego

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi final soñado para Endgame.  
> No contiene spoilers literales, por lo que puedes leerlo sin haber visto la película, pero si sí la has visto, entenderás ciertas cosas de otra forma.
> 
> Sé que hay personajes como Deadpool que no pintan nada, pero shippeo Spideypool, sorrynotsorry, o que directamente no deberían aparecer porque según Infinity War están muertos, pero es mi fic y me da igual, yo necesitaba este final feliz.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Había una única cosa que haría a Steve Rogers rendirse. Y no era _una cosa_ en realidad.  
Era él.  
James Buchanan Barnes.  
Su Bucky. 

Así que, en el momento en que dijo ese _Steve_ medio preguntado medio asustado y desapareció, convirtiéndose en polvo, el Capitán América se hundió.

 

Steve había pasado por demasiadas adversidades, y no creía poder soportar la perdida de Bucky una vez más.  
No podía.  
Dios, _no podía_.

Algo dentro de su pecho crujió y tuvo que caer de rodillas, sin mantener su propio peso, para comprobar que esas cenizas del color de la muerte no eran imaginaciones suyas y el amor de su vida ya no estaba.

Pero sí, el amor de su vida ya no estaba y ellos habían perdido.  
Por primera vez, los Vengadores habían sido derrotados y estaban solos.

Solos, rotos, decepcionados: eran seis almas con cicatrices que no se curarían nunca.

 

El tiempo pasaba por encima de ellos, pero casi sin rozarlos, como una brizna de viento que se escurre entre las ramas de los árboles sin apenas hacer temblar las hojas.

Nat no quería hacer nada.  
No estaba preparada para hacer nada.  
No creía poder hacer nada.  
Pero lo intentaba.  
Aguantando las lágrimas porque su mejor amigo estaba desquiciado por alguna parte del mundo y ella no se atrevía a detenerle, se mantenía firme, siempre dispuesta a ayudar y a conservar encendida la comunicación con los que quedaron allí: con Okoye, con Carol, con Rocket, con Rhodey.  
Siempre dispuesta a mantener un orden.

Hasta que la conexión se cortaba y ella, apenas consciente, comía un sándwich y lloraba como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo que supiera hacer.

Luego llegaba Steve, que tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho, porque, a pesar de que intentaba animar a la gente, empujarlos a tener una vida, él seguía estancado en el recuerdo de la pérdida.

Porque ya había sufrido el dolor de vivir sin Peggy, y todavía no había superado la inestable e inconstante -pero siempre presente- presencia de Bucky, como para ahora respirar sin ninguno de los dos.

Steve estaba dentro de un cuerpo que espiraba y se movía por inercia, pero se ahogaba en una mente que no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, se ahogaba en una mente que solo tenía una mano sujeta a una cuerda que se estaba rompiendo.

Ninguno podía ser un apoyo para el otro, pero se mantenían cerca, siempre al lado.

 

Hasta que, de repente, un milagro se abrió camino y se aferraron a esa posibilidad como si fuera el salvavidas que llevaban esperando desde hacia cinco años.

Se aferraron a esa oportunidad y desenterraron sus armas más letales -su propia esperanza- para ganar la última batalla.

Retrocedieron, arreglaron, volvieron, recuperaron.

Pero fallaron de nuevo.  
Un error.  
Alguien que no debería estar ahí había vuelto y pretendía acabar lo que había dejado a medias.

Steve estaba solo ante el peligro: el escudo roto, las cicatrices abiertas y el dolor escurriéndose por cada borde no impidieron que la espinosa necesidad de mantenerse en pie, aunque sea por orgullo, resurgiera.  
Y es que, Steve _podía hacerlo todo el día_.

Y en el momento en que se permitió pensar que iba a morir defendiendo sus valores contra un ejército que se abría camino en el cielo, un halo amarillo brilló detrás de sus ojos y todos, _todos_ aparecieron de nuevo.

Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de llorar de puro éxtasis hasta ese instante.  
Nunca había sentido que le podía explotar el corazón de alivio: porque estaban vivos.  
Dios, _todos_ estaban vivos.  
Él estaba vivo.  
En alguna parte.

Cerró su mente a cualquier fatal pensamiento -pues de todos los guerreros que había conocido, no había nadie mejor que Bucky, nadie que fuera capaz de sobrevivir a tanto- y las garras del soldado resurgieron de su ser más profundo para comenzar a correr contra el enemigo.

Fue esa sensación de sentirse parte de un algo común la que le impulsaba a seguir.  
Esa sensación de que podían ganar.  
Sí, ellos podían.  
Al fin y al cabo, eran los Vengadores.  
Los originales, los nuevos y los que están por unirse.

Eran un equipo.  
 _Eran una familia_.

Steve luchó por lo que acababan de llegar, por lo que llegarían, pero, sobre todo, por todos aquellos que se fueron.  
Luchó por un mundo mejor.  
Por una tierra mejor.  
Por un universo libre, en paz.

Así que sí, lucharon, y sí, _por supuesto_ que ganaron.

 

***

 

Había una única cosa que haría a Steve rendirse. Y esa única cosa, esa única persona, era Bucky.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, Steve se había dado cuenta de que había una única cosa, -una única persona- que le había demostrado una y otra vez que quien menos corazón parece tener es el que más amor esconde, y Tony Stark era el mayor ejemplo de ello.

 

Tony Stark, siempre preocupado por evolucionar, pero, sin ninguna duda, siempre preocupado por ayudar y salvar al planeta.  
Tony Stark, que era capaz de encontrar la forma de arreglar el pasado sin destruir el presente.  
Tony Stark, el más fuerte, el más amable, y para Steve, el mejor Vengador.

Tony Stark era el centro, el núcleo, el alma.

Y Tony Stark fue el que los salvó.  
Tony.  
Siempre Tony.

_Claro que Tony_.

 

Steve lo voy a la distancia.  
Sin atreverse a acercarse porque allí estaban Peter, Pepper y Rhodey, y el no se creía merecedor de invadir un momento tan íntimo.

Steve lo voy a la distancia.  
Le voy batirse en duelo con la muerte y vencerla.  
Le voy respirar con dificultad y cerrar los ojos.  
Le voy sonreír a medias, tomar la mano de su mujer y dar un leve asentimiento.

_Estarían bien_.

 

Y mientras Steve lo veía a la distancia, una mano se aferró a su hombro y le obligó a girarse.  
Allí estaba Sam, con esa sonrisa siempre tan contagiosa y presente.  
Con esa vitalidad y esa sensación de _no me rendiré jamás y tú tampoco lo harás._

Allí estaba Sam.  
Dios, Sam.

Le abrazó con el peso de más de cinco años de dolor.  
Le abrazó con el escozor de una pregunta volando entre ellos.  
Y era tan Sam que le contestó sin decir una palabra, pues movió la mirada y Steve se apartó para observar detrás.

 Joder.  
Ahí.  
Ahí, parado, más guapo de lo que había estado nunca, tan sereno como solo él sabía estarlo, con esa pose de _lo controlo todo_ , le esperaba el amor de su vida.

Y jamás, en sus tantos años de inevitable existencia, Steve había recorrido una distancia así a tal velocidad.  
Jamás se había lanzado a los brazos de nadie con ese ímpetu.  
Y jamás había llorado hasta quedarse sin líquido en su interior como cuando hundió su rostro en el cuello de Bucky y aspiró su olor para sentirse, por fin, _después de todo_ , en casa.

 

***

 

Fue una reunión más bien sentimental.  
Una reunión llena de _lo siento, te echado de menos, te quiero, no sabía qué hacer sin ti, estaba perdido, me dolía, no podía respirar, hasta el final de la línea, siempre hasta el final de la línea y más allá._

Bucky le dejó desahogarse.  
Le dejó desahogarse porque necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos y saber qué iba a decirle primero.  
Le dejó desahogarse y se tragó las ganas de besarle hasta aprenderse sus labios de memoria, hasta delinear sus curvas y rozar cada punto sensible. Se tragó las ganas de arrodillarse y pedirle que se casaran. De arrodillarse y hacerle rogar. De arrodillarse y... 

“Te juro, James Buchanan Barnes, y sabes que nunca juro en vano, que no voy a permitirte que desaparezcas de nuevo, ni literal ni metafóricamente hablando”.

Una carcajada se quedó a mitad de sonido cuando, de un segundo a otro, eran labios chocando, jadeos descontrolados, cuerpos anhelantes: convulsionando de deseo. Ansias casi enfermas de fundirse en la piel del otro, de descubrirla, subrayarla, grabarse a fuego cada rincón de ella: lunares escondidos y esparcidos, marcas de guerra, cicatrices abiertas, pecas, _lo que sea_.

Eran declaraciones de amor súbitas en un beso que arde, en el primer beso que comparten después de tanto tiempo.

En el primer beso que parece más real, incluso, de lo que ellos son en ese momento.

Un “me muero” por ti en cada roce.  
Un “me estás matando con tanta puta delicadeza” en cada suspiro.  
Un “necesito más, quiero más” cuando la ropa va desapareciendo.  
Un “detén el tiempo” cuando los jadeos inundan la habitación.  
Un “superas los sueños” cuando los labios hinchados parecen haber logrado su cometido de tatuarse en la memoria sensible el cuerpo ajeno.  
Un “no te vayas nunca, nunca de nuevo” en el último aliento.  
Un “ojalá vivir aquí, así, eterna e inmortalmente” entre extremidades enredadas.  
Un “quiéreme como solo tú sabes hacerlo” en la línea entre el sueño y la duermevela.  
Un “desármame” en mitad de un bostezo. 

Dos “te quiero, hasta el final de la línea” antes de caer dormidos.

 

***

 

La sala del complejo de los Vengadores jamás había estado tan a rebosar, tan llena de luz, de vida, _de paz_.

Tony lideraba desde el sillón en el que se mantenía algo recostado, descansando.  
Steve, a su lado, contaba a los presentes, asegurándose de que no faltaba nadie.

Nat y Clint a la derecha se lanzaron una sonrisa y Bruce y Thor a la derecha se reclinaron en la pared para tener una buena perspectiva de quienes serían su siguiente generación.

 

Eran tantos.  
Tantos con tanto poder.  
Tantos con tanta ilusión.  
 _Tantos con tanto todo._

 

Peter jugaba a los coches de carreras con Morgan entre el hueco de un sofá y otro, con Wade detrás de ellos, más quieto de lo que había estado nunca.

Pietro, casi camuflado detrás de una columna, revisaba constantemente a Visión, que enredaba sus dedos con los de Wanda, al mismo tiempo que miraba distraídamente a Clint y sonreía inevitablemente.

Loki sonrió de lado cuando Thor le lanzó un beso y al vocalizar un _“estoy aquí, hermano_ ” que hizo que los ojos del dios del trueno se aguaran llenos de felicidad, casi quiso reír. Había tardado en darse cuenta de que, en el fondo, no había persona más importante en el mundo de Thor que él, Loki. 

Los guardianes entraban a cámara lenta en la sala, como si imitaran la entrada de un grupo de matones con una canción de fondo que les complementara. Canción que muy probablemente era la que Quill estaba tarareando de la forma más desentonada posible en ese instante.

Shuri, Okoye y T’Challa analizaban a cada uno de los presentes, casi intentando detectar sus virtudes y defectos.

Stephen se mantenía cerca de Tony, al igual que Pepper, ambos comprobando las constantes vitales del genio.

Nick y Carol estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre un gato alienígena y esperaban pacientes la explicación al porqué de la reunión.

Y, por último, Sam y Bucky, que tenían una guerra de palomitas en los sofás, las cuales volaban sobre las cabezas de Peter y Morgan.

Si alguna caía sobre ellos, Wade se encargaba de comérsela, por el bien común, claro.

 

De repente Tony se aclaró la garganta y el silencio cayó en la sala, como un viejo amigo que los rodea con sus cálidos y reconfortantes brazos.

“Simplemente gracias”.

 

No hizo falta más.  
Todos estaban bien.  
 _Vivos_.  
A salvo.  
Felices.

 

***

 

Había una única cosa que haría a Steve Rogers rendirse. Y no era _una cosa_ en realidad.  
Era él.  
James Buchanan Barnes.  
Su Bucky.

 

La misma persona capaz de hacerle sentir en un sueño eterno.  
La misma y única persona capaz de hacerle sentir parte de una historia con magia y polvo de hadas.  
La misma y única persona capaz de conseguir que su corazón vaya más rápido que sus propios pensamientos.

 

La misma y única persona por la que Steve cruzaría ese _final de la línea_ para ver qué hay más allá y traérselo.  
La misma y única persona por la que Steve colgaría la luna en un colgante, las estrellas, el firmamento o la galaxia entera si hiciera falta.

 

La misma y única persona a la que Steve Rogers y el Capitán América habían amado por años y amarían por años más.  
Inevitablemente.  
Interminablemente.

 

***

 

No había fin de juego.  
Había sido una pequeña pausa antes de retomar la partida.  
No existía un punto y hasta aquí para los Vengadores.

No habría un “ _y vivieron felices y comieron perdices_ ” porque era inviable para una vida como la que ellos llevaban, pero tampoco habría un “ _y fin_ ” porque si alguien merecía la eternidad en la yema de los dedos, eran ellos.

Todos ellos.  
Los originales, los nuevos y lo que están por llegar.  
Los que parecieron villanos, pero no lo eran.  
Los que evolucionaron.  
Los que llegaron justo a tiempo. 

Todos ellos son nuestros héroes.  
Y todos ellos están a salvo.  
Al menos, en nuestra imaginación y, _por supuesto_ , en esta historia.


End file.
